Love Potion
by GeminiMercedes
Summary: So it's close to Valentine's Day and Tails in trying to get Sonic to be his date to the Valentine's Day party. With Blaze helping him it should be easy right? Not really. And what is Amy up to? R&R SonicxTails sontails  yaoi  and SilverxBlaze silveraze
1. Zebra Pumps and New Problems

-Love Potion- Chapter 1

SonicxTails, SilverxBlaze, more as the story goes! Enjoy.

"I just know this will work!" Amy squealed as she snatched the package out of the mailman's hand. She signed his handheld device, and slammed the door in his face.

"Oh, I'm so excited! And it came right in time for Valentine's Day!" She ripped at the brown package, throwing the material everywhere. She stopped for half a second to play with the interior bubble-wrap and then dug deep into the package and pulled out her prize.

"Wow, it's so pretty." She giggled to herself. In her hand she held a pink, slender vial. The words "Any Heart" were engraved in the glass bottle in a cursive font and had a slight sparkle to them. The vial wasn't very big, 8oz in fact. But Amy didn't care; she was overwhelmed with excitement at the idea of what this tiny bottle could do for her. She was so excited, in fact, that she chose to ignore the small print on the back (don't we all).

"Sonic, you are _mine_ now!"

Meanwhile, at Tails' house, Sonic sneezed so hard he dropped his video game controller.

"Hey Sonic, you okay?" The yellow fox asked, turned away from the TV to stare at his stunned friend.

"Yeah, just a random sneeze." The blue hedgehog stated, picking up his controller and getting back to the game.

The two friends had been playing video games for half the day now. It was just a regular Saturday afternoon and since the two were pretty bored they settled on entering the digital world (And that is NOT a digimon reference).

"Okay, we have to think of something else to do." Sonic sighed as his mechanic fox friend won the game for the tenth time.

"Yeah, I know. I'm getting bored too." The blonde fox exclaimed, receiving a smirk from his Indigo Hedgehog buddy.

"What?" He asked indignantly.

"How do you get bored of winning?" Sonic asked.

"Well, it would be more fun if you actually won some of the times!" It was Tails turn to smirk.

"Hey, hey! You know all the secret moves, and shortcuts! That's the only reason you've been winning."

"W-what? No, I've been playing exactly the same as you, Sonic!"

"Whatever, cheater, cheater, pumpkin eater!" The two teased each other for five more minutes, and then they were bored again.

"Hey Sonic, isn't Rouge holding that Valentine's Day party in a couple of days?" Tails asked.

"Oh right, are you going?"

"Don't we need to have a date? That's what the invite said anyway." Tails mumbled the last part. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"I doubt that. You know Rouge; we can probably just show up. I think she just wants to see who comes with whom." This brightened up Tails face.

"Well we could just go together then, right?" This gained him a side glance from the Hedgehog.

"Well don't you think that would be weird? I mean any other event it would probably be okay but to a _Valentine's_ Day party?"

"No, I meant as just friends, we could go with Knuckles too." But as he said this Sonic could swear he saw the fox's ears droop ever so slightly.

"Yeah we could do that, but you never know. We might get asked or see someone and want to ask them." He sighed, getting up off the couch.

"Where are you going?" Tails said, looking up.

"Well, I don't have an outfit and she said it was a black tie event. I was going to head over to the mall" Tails nodded and then got up as well.

"Mind if I join you, I don't really have anything to wear either."

"Of course not, let's go!" And the two headed over to the Mall.

"Blaze, how about this one?" Silver came out of the dressing room wearing an all white tuxedo with a black rose in the breast pocket. The violet princess stifled a laugh and shook her head.

"I don't think so, Silver. How about that nice black one I was showing you before?" She pointed over to one of the clothing racks at the front of the store.

"Yeah, that one's nice but it's kinda boring. I want something that will stand out. Something that makes me look _cool_." His golden eyes shone a bit brighter as he finished his sentence and his feline companion was this close to slapping her forehead.

"Well, I guess it's your outfit. But I wasn't thinking of wearing white, and I wouldn't want us to clash." She watched as he continued to adore the alabaster suit in the full length mirror positioned on the change room door. Silver stopped what he was doing and turned to her.

"Why would they clash?" He asked with a confused look on his face. Blaze blushed a deep red. _Maybe I shouldn't have said that, I shouldn't be thinking ahead like that. _She thought to herself.

"Well, I mean I just figured we would go together. The invite said we all had to find a date. If you don't want to go with me, I understand, I'll…" She was cut off by Silver giving her a hug.

"Silver?"

"I would love to go with you Blaze, I just didn't realize it was a couple type of thing (You aren't the only one Silver) I better not wear this then. What colour were you thinking of wearing?" He backed out of the hug and stared at Blaze's reddened face.

"Are you okay, Blaze? Your all red and…"

"I'm fine! I'm just wearing a dark violet dress with zebra print pumps." She said this all very quickly and then smiled as she watched her hedgehog companion start off in the direction she pointed to before.

"Oh Silver, if only you knew…"

"If only Silver knew what?" The cat jumped about half a foot before turning around to see Sonic and Tails.

"N-nothing! Are you guys here to get suits for Rouge's party as well?" Blaze asked, quickly changing the subject. Her fox and hedgehog friend seemed to brush it off.

"Yup, is Silver here?" Sonic asked. Blaze pointed in the same direction that Silver had just taken off in. Sonic nodded and headed over to see his friend.

"Do you know what type of suit you're looking for Tails? Um, earth to Tails?" Blaze waved a hand in front of Tails' face, whose eyes had just glazed over in the direction Sonic had left in.

"Um, yeah, just a casual black tuxedo with a black bow." Blaze gave him a suspicious look and the blonde fox took a step back in fear.

"What, Blaze?"

"Are you okay Tails, your acting kind of odd…" She raised a finger to her chin and began to tap said finger against her jaw.

"Well actually…" He would have to spill it eventually. It had been bothering Tails for a while now and he had to tell somebody about his feelings.

"I think I'm falling for someone." He tapped his feet together, eyes glued to the floor.

"You aren't the only one," Blaze thought aloud as she glanced off into space. Realizing what she said she quickly changed her tone.

"I mean, oh really? Is it someone I know or would you rather not talk about it?" She bent down to get on the same level as her shorter friend. Tails brushed off the last part of her question.

"No, its fine. I think I'm falling for…Sonic." He said with a sigh and then looked over towards Sonic and Silver who seemed to be having a conversation on which colour bow looked better with a black suit. Blaze's eyes widened for a bit and then went back to normal when Tails looked back to her.

"Really? I knew you guys were close but I never thought…" She stumbled on what to say. She was dealing with her own love problems right now and was kind of confused with this news her friend had just thrown at her.

"That's really sweet though. How about you ask him to Rouge's party?" She finished. Tails sighed.

"I tried that, but he blew it off – saying it would be weird if two guys went together to a Valentine's day party." Blaze couldn't help but feel sorry for Tails. As much as she was in her own dilemma, at least she had already secured her crush as her date to the party.

"Well does he know you're…I mean…" She trailed off, looking else where as if things had gotten suddenly awkward.

"No, that's probably why he brushed off my proposal like it was nothing." Tails' ears drooped for the second time that day and his feline friend gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"How about I help you find a way to ask him?" She smiled warmly. Tails' nodded.

"Now how about we go get those hedgehogs? I think they are about to get into something…" She shook her head, just noticing Silver and Sonic's conversation was getting more heated by the minute. Silver was starting to turn that greenish-blue colour he changes into when he's about to use some psychic abilities. Sonic wasn't backing down either.

"I'm telling you, a black bow looks better with a black suit!" Sonic yelled.

"What is with everyone not having an original bone in their body today?" Silver screamed back.

The violet cat and the yellow fox sighed before going to get their companions. They could already tell this party was going to be a hot mess.

_So, this is just a new story I've been working on. I suddenly got sucked into a Sonic phase, random right? Anyways, hope you enjoyed…I'll try and have this little story complete by the actually Valentine's Day this year…_

_-GeminiMercedes-_


	2. Sticky Fingers

_-Love Potion- Chapter 2_

_SonicxTails, SilverxBlaze, more as the story goes! Enjoy!_

"Can I get you something to eat Blaze? I'm making pancakes." Tails opened his front door and let the purple cat into his humble abode.

"No, I'm okay thanks, maybe later." Blaze said lightly, taking off her shoes in the hallway. She had already had breakfast and it was almost 11:00 am and she was definitely not hungry. She had had a lot on her mind relating to her issue with Silver and her new dilemma trying to hook up Tails and Sonic for the Valentine's Day party. The purple princess rubbed her temples. She was surprised she had even got any sleep the night before.

"You okay, Blaze? If you want, I have some Tylenol and Advil in the medicine cabinet if your head is hurting." Tails said as he ran back into the kitchen to check up on the pancakes.

"I'm fine, thank you though." She said quietly. She walked into Tails' kitchen (which she had actually never been in before) and took a seat at a wooden table which she thought was the kitchen table.

"Can I at least get you a coffee?" Tails inquired. Blaze was about to decline but instead nodded.

The two friends were going to come up with some sort of plan to hook up Sonic and Tails and Blaze knew she would need something to keep her sane in all of this. _Caffeine it is._ She thought to herself.

Tails brought her a steaming cup with a plate of pancakes even though she had politely declined beforehand. As she went to sit at the wooden table, Tails laughed.

"Blaze, that's me and Sonic's little table that we used to always eat at a while back. I have a really nice living room table that would be much nicer to eat at." Blaze simply nodded and the two headed into the living room.

The table was definitely better. It had a solid finish with a warm brown shine. With zero scratches or stains, it was almost elegant in a way. The two took opposite seats and began to munch on their brunch. Blaze chose to save the pancakes for later and just took sips from her coffee.

"Thanks for joining me today!" Tails said cheerfully as he took a bite out of his homemade pancakes.

"No problem, but I honestly think this is going to be kind of difficult. I mean, I was thinking about it and the best way to ask Sonic would to just be upfront and tell him." Blaze said matter-of-factly. She wasn't trying to hurt the blonde fox's feelings but she had to keep it real with her friend. She was willing to help though, if he chose an alternate route to getting his crush to be his date.

"I know, but I don't want to just bring it up. I want to prove that I'd be a good date, and possible a good partner…" He rubbed his arm awkwardly as he said this. Blaze just shook her head.

"I don't think that is something we have to worry about, I can tell you have a good heart Tails. Sonic would be lucky to get you as a date and as a partner." She smiled warmly at him – something she rarely did, even with her close friends.

"Thanks, Blaze. So how are we going to do this?" Blaze sighed. She was about to voice her frustration with the whole idea when Tails interrupted.

"I actually have an idea," He seemed to feel a little better.

"I was thinking of taking him out on a play date type of thing. We could go get some ice cream and then race in Emerald Park, and then finish the day with a picnic. Maybe then he could see that I would be a good person to go with." He ended with a pep in his…well, voice. Blaze nodded thoughtfully but was still confused over one thing.

"So then you're going to tell him that you don't want to just go with him for fun right? I mean your going to tell him you're into him right?" She said this with a raised eyebrow. For some reason the fox was having trouble addressing that said fact. He never admitted he liked boys or that he wasn't into girls. As if it was the twilight zone or the pink elephant in the room.

"Well, yeah…uh I guess." Tails coughed. Blaze sighed again.

"Well if you don't tell him he's just going to brush you off again because he thinks you guys are just friends. And you of course, want more than that right? You have to address that with him, right? I mean you're always welcome to talk to me about it, but you won't get Sonic talking to _me_ about your feelings." Tails nodded in understanding.

"That's one hundred percent true Blaze. Thanks for being honest with me. It's just that…" Suddenly the two heard a knock at the door. Blaze gave Tails a suspicious look but Tails just shrugged, telling her he hadn't invited anyone else over at this time.

He got up to check the door and a loud "Oh!" was heard from the hallway. Blaze got up slowly, fire slightly emitting from her palms – thinking she sensed danger. However when she heard who it was she quickly became even more fearful than before.

"Oh, hey Sonic!" Tails said loudly from the hallway.

/

"Alright, thank you. I'm glad we could work this out – I am so stressed about this party!" Rouge said before hanging up her house phone. She quickly took a seat on her lavender coloured couch and sighed loudly.

Yeah, it had been her idea to have this Valentine's Day party but she hadn't realized how much work it would be to put together. Team dark had only recently become friends with everyone else so she hadn't hosted a party with the group before and she was starting to feel the pressure. She had to book the hall, the flowers, the centerpieces, the band, and the custom heart shaped cake she had ordered. The whole day had been phone call after phone call and she was so tired at this point.

Just as she began to get comfortable on the couch, her door bell rang. With an exaggerated groan she headed to the door to see who had disturbed her potential nap. She was surprised to see the annoying pinkette chilling on her doorstep.

"Hey, Rouge! Mind if I come in?" Amy said in a shrill voice.

"Sure Amy, come right in." She mentally sighed. This was the last thing she wanted to deal with right now.

The two sat in the family room with Rouge resuming her seat on the lavender couch and Amy sitting opposite to her on a violet futon.

"So, I have to ask you something. I was wondering if you could help me with a special plan I've been working on." Rouge gave her a confused look.

"You're sounding like Eggman, what's up?" She said with a raised eyebrow. Amy laughed at this but Rouge didn't join in on the laughter.

"It's nothing crazy! Just this…" She pulled a pink vial out of her pocket and placed in on the table in between their seats. Rouge's interest grew and she leaned in and stared at the bottle. She squinted to see the "Any Heart" logo and then her face twisted up in disgust.

"W-what?" Amy said, noticing the bat's change in mood. Rouge starting laughing her head off.

"Wait, is this a love potion? No, no way! I used to respect your attempts at catching Sonic as your man but this is ridiculous!" She couldn't even stifle a laugh. It was just too crazy, and too funny.

"What are you talking about? All you have to do is spike his punch with it and volla! He'll be hooked! _Please_ Rouge?" Rouge just shook her head.

"I have a lot of planning to do for this party Amy, sorry I can't really help you." She quickly shooed the pink hedgehog to her door.

"Okay fine! I'll get it to him myself!" Amy yelled, shoving the vial back into her pocket.

"You do that, hun." Rouge said, slamming the door behind her. As she watched Amy leave her doorstep and head down the street, she opened her left hand to take a closer look at the vial she had just secretly snatched from Amy. Her fake laughter and mood disappeared and she was now staring intently at the vial.

"Let's see if you can really work some magic or you're just some cheap trick." She said to the vial and then walked back to the couch to catch some sleep. She could check out her stolen goods after a _quick_ nap.

_***Side Note***_

_Could you guys check out the survey I have on Blaze posted on my profile page? Thank you!_

_How many of you guys love Amy's drive to get Sonic? Maybe Tails could take a few lessons? Can't wait for the next chapter, I'm doing something different with the way I'm writing this. I make notes on what characters I want to show in which chapters and what I want to happen beforehand so when I actually get to typing, I just have to put it together. Hope you guys are enjoying it so far, and thank you to the reviewers and readers! Three reviews the day I post a new story is so nice to see. So thank you!_

_-GeminiMercedes-_


	3. Video Games and the struggles of LUV

_-Love Potion- Chapter 3_

_SonicxTails, SilverxBlaze, more as the story goes! Enjoy!_

Blaze made a speedy exit from Tails' house. She muttered a quick goodbye and thank you to Tails and a greeting to Sonic before leaving. Maybe Tails could get his act together and just _tell_ Sonic. Blaze understood that Tails was in a difficult and risky situation. Making himself completely vulnerable and open to his best friend could have some terrible consequences. He could get rejected, yeah, but even worse he could lose his best friend. Blaze's heart skipped a beat at that thought. _That would never happen right? _She attempted to reassure herself.

As she walked down the street to go see Silver, she delved deeper into her feelings for _her_ best friend. How long had this been going on? It had been gradually growing inside her until now, where it was getting hard to breathe whenever she was around her grey companion. Especially when he had randomly hugged her, she didn't think she was going to survive that event without fainting.

Blaze laughed at the thought. She was pretty good at covering up her emotions, the cost being that she was bit on the anti-social side.

But that had been in the past, having Silver as a close friend had helped Blaze see the world in a different way. She had made so many friends and was a lot more open now – even though from time to time she kept her reactions and emotions to herself.

On her way to Silver's house, she noticed a store she hadn't seen before.

The logo "LUV U" in big pink letters felt so extra and out of place on the empty street, she almost kept walking. But when she looked into the store window she noticed millions of heart shaped balloons and Valentine's Day gifts. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, but still chose to take a look.

"Hey, you're at LUV U, the Valentine's Day extravaganza! If you need any assistance, just call on me! I'm Tia!" The cashier piped at Blaze when she entered. Blaze nodded and then went to look around.

She saw so many gifts, candies, and toys specially made for Valentine's Day. Gifts and products lined the walls all carrying the lover's day theme. Garden sticks, mugs, tissue boxes, even backpacks covered in hearts were everywhere to be seen. There was an aisle that had a sign on the top in red that said "Intimate Toys" that Blaze only needed to peek into to blush a deep crimson and head to the next aisle.

As she browsed the final aisle which contained perfumes, colognes, and Valentine's Day toiletries, she noticed a row of pink vials that had the words "Any Heart" on them. Blaze, confused with what this product was, asked Tia to come over and explain.

"Oh, are you thinking of someone special? That's our new item, it's a love potion!" She said cheerfully.

"A love potion? Those things aren't actually real right? I mean this is just merchandise for sales right?" Blaze asked.

"No hun, this is legit! Not that I've tried it, we just got it in stock and the department said us employees can't get any unless we have extras but this thing is said to only work on Valentine's Day!" Tia explained with a cheerful grin.

"If you actually have someone special in mind, I would definitely recommend it. You just gotta get your crush to sip it and they'll be head over heels." Tia continued.

"Hmm," Blaze thought to herself. This stuff was probably phony and just to make some extra money off some desperate attention seekers. But then she thought about Tails and contemplated it. He probably wouldn't believe in any of this mumbo jumbo, but at least it would raise his hopes…

"Wait a minute," Blaze said suddenly blushing. "Why would you think I had a crush?" Tia shrugged.

"What other reason would you have come in here?" Blaze remained indifferent on that comment. Nevertheless she picked up one of these "Any Heart" potions.

/

Tails was partly upset with Blaze for just leaving him when he was going through this crisis but at least he had Sonic to himself. As he cleaned the dishes from his breakfast, he observed Sonic playing video games in the family room.

"So Sonic," He started, taking a deep breathe. "Have you found a date yet?" Sonic paused his game for a minute and turned to Tails.

"I've gotten offers, but I've declined all of them. Just wasn't feeling them, I guess. How about you buddy? I bet you already have a couple of girls begging to go with you." He winked which caused Tails to blush and turn his head back to the sink.

"N-no, not yet…" Tails mumbled just loud enough for Sonic to hear. He had already gotten offers? Tails realized he needed to hurry up. Time waited for no one and clearly there were girls who weren't waiting for Sonic to ask them.

"I don't even know why Rouge is even making us bring dates." Sonic sighed, turning back to the video games. Tails finished the dishes and went to sit close to Sonic in the family room.

"Well, actually I don't think it's a bad idea." He said with a smile, awkwardly rubbing his arm again. Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"So you have someone in mind? You know you gotta tell me now Tails!" He playfully punched his fox friend's arm.

"Well I have a couple of people in mind." _That's a lie Sonic; I only want to go with you. _Tails thought to himself.

"Yeah, so who?" Sonic pushed, still keeping his eyes on the video games.

"T-that's not important. I was actually wondering if you wanted to go ou- I mean hang out with me tomorrow." Sonic stopped the video game and turned to Tails.

"Well aren't we hanging out right now?"

"This is something special; it's going to be a surprise though!" Tails said with a smile.

"Alright then, I trust you!" Sonic winked again, turning back to the video game and completely missing the blonde fox's face turn a deep red.

_Did he really just accept my offer?_ Tails couldn't believe it. He excused himself from the family room to get to his room and give Blaze a call. He had never been so happy in his life.

/

Rouge left her house early in order to grab a coffee at Starbucks and then quickly headed to the mall. She had some last minute preparations she had to make sure were taken care of before the big day _tomorrow, _and she had been unsuccessful in coercing Shadow to help her. The midnight hedgehog said he was too busy and might not even be at the party. She just pouted and left.

"What was his problem anyway?" She thought out loud as she entered the busy mall and searched for the store she was looking for. She came up on the store and entered quickly.

Actually one of those last minute preparations _included_ her dress. She sighed in embarrassment. She was the host and wasn't even ready for her own party. The store she entered was a small store on the side of the mall. It carried casual wear for men and women. The best part about it was the dresses were usually already tightened and secure for instant-wear and Rouge really didn't have any time to get a new dress tailored. She entered and looked around, checking new racks and sale racks. At the very least, she could save some money here as she had spent a whole lot of money on this event.

"Oh, hey Rouge, didn't think you knew this little shop." She turned to see a red echidna holding a bag with the logo of the store they were in.

"Oh hey Knuckles!" She smothered him in a hug until he pushed her off.

"This is one of my favourite little stores because they have such cute and _sexy_ dresses." Rouge almost subconsciously changed back to her flirty ways. She had been so busy the last couple of days she had remained pretty monotone but it was nice to see one of her closest friends.

"Y-yeah it's pretty nice. I just purchased my suit for your party here." Knuckles coughed.

"Aww so you're for sure coming then?" She couldn't help but get a bit excited. So maybe she had a slight crush on the red echidna.

"Who's your date?" She said in a rush.

"Uh, I actually don't have anyone yet." He said, embarrassed. Rouge's excitement grew a bit more.

"Anyone in mind?"

"Well, actually…"

"Yeah…?"

"I was thinking of just going solo." The bat was so close to slapping him across the face she had to hold her right fist to resist the urge.

"What do you mean? Did you not read the invite? You _have_ to bring a date." She said with a slight change in tone. Her hand flew to her hip and her left eyebrow rose.

"Uh well, Rouge I was actually wondering if…" That's what she wanted to hear. She closed her eyes, literally about to nod her head when…

"You knew anyone who hasn't been asked yet."

*Slap*

"H-hey! What was that for?" Knuckles exclaimed, holding his reddened cheek. He watched as Rouge stormed out of the store, knocking down a couple of unsuspecting customers.

"What is her problem? Women…" He sighed and shook his head as he exited the store.

/

_So what did you guys think of this chapter? Thank you for the reviews I want this story completed as much as you guys! The next chapter will hopefully have some crazy drama…you'll have to wait and see what I mean. R&R any feedback is appreciated! And did you guys check out my survey on Blaze yet? Vote now! It's on my profile page!_

_-GeminiMercedes-_


	4. Drinks, Dresses & Disasters

_-Love Potion- Chapter 4_

_SonicxTails, SilverxBlaze, KnucklesxRouge more as the story goes! Enjoy!_

Tails grabbed his straw picnic basket and began to fill it with all the different foods he had made the night before. This was extremely important to him – so he made sure he had a bit of everything. Yeah, the chances of Sonic being pleased with just chilidogs and orange pop was HIGH but that didn't mean that he wouldn't be satisfied with anything else, thought the yellow fox. He had prepared salad, mashed potatoes, T-bone steak, macaroni and cheese, tempura shrimp, and an apple pie.

Staring at all of his creations made Tails' mouth water. Yeah, it had taken half the night and he was pretty tired – but Sonic was worth it. At that thought Tails' heart skipped a beat. What if Sonic rejected him? Or what if Sonic thought he was weird? What if he just walked away or never spoke to him again? Tails shuddered at the thought but tried to brush the "what ifs" away, at least until the moment of truth.

He packed everything up – making sure not to crush anything and then headed off to the park.

He had already told the indigo hedgehog to meet up with him there. Emerald Park seemed like a grand place to have a picnic. Tails' knew that Sonic would love to do a run around it and for once, he didn't mind either.

"I wonder if this is what love is like?" He thought out loud as he walked down the street from his house. It was a warm sunny day with a light breeze that kept Tails from sweating. He smiled as he walked, carrying the basket in both of his hands. He had a slight pep in his step and Tails couldn't help but enjoy the feeling.

He felt so great. Like he had just finished a really hard equation or had just created an attachment for his plane that would have seemed impossible to build before. Just the thought of Sonic sent him into a different world. It made him feel relaxed and yet breathless at the same time. He sighed loudly, but it was a good type of sigh.

/

"Sorry if I kept you waiting!" Tails said cheerfully as he walked up behind his blue companion. Sonic was lying on the grass, staring at the sky with a blade of grass in his mouth. He took it out as Tails walked up and greeted his friend with a smile.

"Hey, nah I just got here!" He said with a smile and a wink. Tails could have fainted.

"W-well sorry anyways. I made some plans for today, but it's up to you what we do first or second." He explained – slightly flustered.

"Well okay, I'm guessing one of those plans is lunch?" Sonic asked, pointing at the picnic basket in Tails hands. Tails nodded.

"The other is going for a run around Emerald Park – I know you haven't done that in a while." Tails exclaimed.

It was true that the blue hedgehog had been exploring other places now that Eggman had disappeared. There was almost a lack of adventure without the daily chase of the mad scientist. Instead, Sonic spent most of time…well actually Tails had no idea what Sonic did except for the times he was with the blonde fox. Especially recently, now that the blonde fox was thinking about it. For the past month or so, Sonic had been M.I.A 3 times a week. Tails would make numerous phone calls and would sometimes even leave voicemails that the hedgehog would never check. He would simply visit Tails when he was free and would pretend like nothing happened.

"Uh, Tails?" Sonic said, waving his hand in front of the fox's face. Tails snapped out of his thoughts, and blushed red.

"S-sorry Sonic, what did you say again?"

"I said we could go for the run later, I'm starving." Tails just nodded – his face was still a deep red. He placed the picnic basket on the grassy spot between Sonic and himself and proceeded to open up the picnic basket. His blue companion beat him to the punch.

"H-hey! Whoa Tails, this is awesome!" Sonic grabbed at the steak and the macaroni and cheese. Stuffing one after the other in his mouth he quickly smiled in delight.

"Damn Tails! You're not only a good mechanic but a pretty awesome chef! This is soooo good!"

Tails just blushed and nibbled on the mashed potatoes he had made. The two spent time chatting about their friends, what they had been doing after they had played video games the other day (Sonic still believed Tails was cheating), and then the topic of the Valentine's Day party came up.

The sun had already started to set and the air had gotten slightly cooler. _This is almost a scene out of a movie_, Tails thought.

"So Tails," Sonic started, with a mouth full of apple pie. "Did you find your date yet? The party is tomorrow." Tails blushed for the millionth time that day.

"Uhm, actually I have someone I want to ask."

"Really who's that?"

"I'll tell you in a minute, how about you Sonic?"

"Hey don't try and change the subject!" The blue hedgehog punched his fox companion lightly.

"I'm not! I'm just curious to see who my best friend is going with!" Tails had talked to Blaze about this. If he found out that Sonic already had a date – he would still confess his feelings, but would understand if the indigo hedgehog was already going with someone else. That's why it would be smarter to know beforehand – rather than ask him to the party and then find out that he already had a date.

"Well I'm not going with anyone. I still haven't found that someone yet." Tails sighed in relief.

He twisted his two tails together and clenched his fists – it was his time to shine!

"Well Sonic, you see this has been bugging me for a while but the truth of the matter is – I'm falli-. "

"SONICCCCCCCC!" Sonic sighed as he heard the voice of his stalker/friend.

"What are you guys up to?" Amy said with a smile as she ran over to the two friends. Tails turned red yet again – but this time in fury. _Really Amy?_ He thought to himself.

"We were just talking about that party tomorrow." Sonic said, rubbing his forehead in annoyance.

"Oh right! Sonic and I are going together." She directed this at Tails who stared at her with an exasperated look.

"Wait, Sonic you sa…"

"Amy I'm not going with you remember? We've been over this. And by the way you need to stop calling my house. I found 71 voicemails from you all made yesterday! I'm really tempted to call the police." Sonic said in a half joking and half serious way.

"Oh Sonic, always a joker! Anyways, I made this drink that I want you to try. I asked Rouge to serve it as punch at the party but she refused. Whatever, more for us right? It could be our 'best looking couple' punch!" The pinkette chirped. Tails was almost tempted to leave this conversation. Sonic rolled his eyes – but almost looked interested in whatever Amy was talking about. This angered Tails even more. _Why don't you tell her to back off? You clearly don't like her…_Tails shook his head. It upset him to see his hedgehog companion fall victim to these lame advances the pink hedgehog sent him. Or maybe it upset him to see Sonic's attention redirected.

Amy pulled out a silver thermos and opened up the cap. She hummed to herself as she poured some of the contents into the lid of the thermos and handed it to Sonic.

"It's such a beautiful day. Nothing better to go with it then some fruit punch! I made it myself." Sonic stared at the contents and then shrugged. Tails got enough of a glance to see what the drink looked like.

"What kind of fruit punch is that?" The blonde fox stared at the drink. _Pink? What type of fruit punch is pink?_

"Oh, don't you worry about that – let's just say it's a concoction I made that could warm _any heart_, it's really tasty!" She clasped her hands together and smiled. Sonic shook his head, but then tipped his head back and swallowed the substance.

He blinked, and then shivered. He closed his eyes and held his head.

"What was that stuff Amy? Uggh, I feel really weird." Tails sat up in alarm. If Amy had done something to his best friend/crush, he was going to get really upset.

"Amy what was that _fruit punch_ made of?" Tails asked with a hint of worry in his voice. He held Sonic's shoulder and shook him lightly as the blue hedgehog was now in the fetal position.

Even Amy was looking a bit worried at this point.

"I-I don't know! Sonic, are you alright?" She came over to his other side and gently rubbed his arm.

"Sonic! Wake up!" Tails screamed as tears fell down his cheek.

/

"Hello?" The lower, raspy voice heard through the receiver gave Rouge goosebumps.

"Hey Red, what's going on?" Rouge tried to keep some sense of control as she leaned against the wall in her kitchen for support.

She had decided to call up the red echidna and apologize. She really wanted him as her date to her party and slapping him at the clothing store had not made that happen. She had gone home angry and after some self-reflection realized her actions had not been fair or nice. Was she really falling for Knuckles? The two could barely stand each other on a good day but had had pretty good conversations in the past.

"Hmph," The red echidna sighed angrily and Rouge's heart quickened when she heard this. Was he still mad at her for what had happened?

"Look Red, I'm sorry about that right hook I sent you in the clothing store. It's just…"

"What? Seriously Rouge, what did I do to deserve that?"

"You _didn't_ deserve that! That's what I'm trying to say!" She was getting upset at this point. She didn't expect that it would be this much of a struggle to get forgiveness from the crimson echidna.

"Okay, fine. What's up?" He still had an angry undertone to his voice, but at least he was trying to let it go, she thought.

"Sorry Knuckles, I was actually wondering if you would go to my event tomorrow as my date." If that proposal was as cheesy as she thought it was – she would die a little inside. She had a reputation to uphold of course!

"Wait what? Don't play around with me bat!" Knuckles huffed through the phone. Rouge removed the phone from her ear and stared at it like it had grown legs. She was so confused.

"I-I'm not playing with you Red? Do you seriously think I would do that? I really want to go with you. Actually…" Damn, she was gonna go there.

"I really like you Re- I mean Knuckles." There was silence on the phone for a minute and the bat feared Knuckles had hung up.

"I-I like you too Rouge. Sorry for snapping at you, I just thought you would never feel the same…" Rouge held her chest and sighed in relief.

"Alright Knuckles, I'll see you tomorrow. Don't be late sweetie, Muah!" She said, hanging up. Mushy moments were not her best, and it was just easier to end them as fast as possible.

She was grinning from ear to ear as she went to her closet and pulled out a short sparkly, v-neck dress she had picked up that morning. It was a light red and had Swarovski crystals all around the breast area. The crimson beads glimmered like a chaos emerald, and Rouge couldn't help but sigh like a school girl.

"Guess I picked the right dress." She laughed lightly.

/

-Day of Valentine's Day Party-

"Blaze…you look beautiful." Blaze blushed as Silver stared at her. She had just arrived at his house and had been waiting on him to get ready.

She was wearing a dark violet dress with black stripes and a v-neck opening. The dress stopped at her kneecaps and closed towards the bottom. She had on a gold necklace and bracelet that she had got from her mother, and she was wearing zebra print pumps.

"Thanks Silver. You look good too." She blushed even more. Silver was wearing a black tux with a black bow tie and some black suede shoes. He looked so classy and handsome, Blaze couldn't help but stare a bit too long.

"T-thanks Blaze, you ready to go?" He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Blaze nodded and the two headed to the door. They would probably be early, as it was only 5:00 pm and the party started at 8:00 pm. It didn't matter though, because they could help Rouge with any last minute preparations. Just as they stepped out onto Silver's porch, Blaze's cell phone began to ring. She pulled the phone out of her silver clutch (Courtesy of Silver who had picked it up for her the other day) and gasped when she saw Tails' number.

The yellow fox hadn't been returning her calls from yesterday afternoon. She had wanted to know how the date had gone and more importantly if the blonde fox had been able to confess his love to the blue hedgehog.

"Hello, Tails?"

"H-hey Blaze." The blonde fox was quiet and out of breathe and this alarmed Blaze.

"Where are you Tails? You sound so out of breathe…Wait have you been crying?" She had just heard a sniffle and her heart dropped.

The fox muttered something and then broke into tears. Blaze froze up and her phone fell out of her hand. Silver used his psychic abilities to catch it and grabbed it from the air. He could tell something was wrong as Blaze continued to stare off into space.

"What's wrong Blaze? What did Tails say?" he asked, gently rubbing his violet companion's arm.

"S-sonic…" She started. Silver shivered at the fearful tone in her voice. The feline had gone from calm and collected to frozen in fear in the amount of a minute.

"S-sonic's in the hospital."

/

_Hope you all enjoyed another chapter of Love Potion. Damn I'm always leaving something at a cliff hanger huh? Keep reviewing guys! I love what each and everyone of you have to say and if you want to give any ideas to what should come up in the next couple of chapters just send me a review. By the way, I'm starting to think I won' t be able to finish this story by Valentine's Day BUT that shouldn't stop you guys from tuning in for every new chapter! I'll see what I can do, but there is a lot more I want to do with this plotline…I might have to make a sequel *wink, wink, nudge, nudge*_

_-GeminiMercedes-_


	5. Midnight Ride

_-Love Potion- Chapter 5_

_SonicxTails, SilverxBlaze, KnucklesxRouge Enjoy!_

Tails stared at the alabaster tiles and sighed deeply. He barely stifled a yawn and looked up at the digital red clock on the wall.

5:30 pm …

How long had he been there anyway? Sonic had been rushed in yesterday in the evening…Sonic.

He looked up to see the blue hedgehog with different wires attached to his wrists and chest. He was breathing – but that was about all the good news. That drink Amy had given him had had some type of allergic reaction on the poor hedgehog and it had sent him into some type of coma state. Tails remembered calling the police and having his vision blurred with tears as the stretcher carried his love away. Amy was hysterical – but Tails didn't care. What did surprise him was during her episode; she had abruptly stopped, muttered a name, and then ran off in a rage. Wherever she had gone, Tails could careless; his main focus was on his best friend.

"Sonic, please wake up. I wish I knew what she had given you so I could create an antidote." He slammed his fist against the arm rest on his chair.

"Damn it! Why did this have to happen?" Tears blurring his vision once again, he stood up and walked towards the bed.

He grabbed Sonic's hand and held it tight. He bent down on his knees and held the hedgehog's hand to his forehead.

"Please, wake up Sonic! I-I love you…" His eyes opened up in shock. He had never admitted his feelings with the hedgehog close by. But it didn't hurt to say it…the blonde fox wished he could have said it under better circumstances.

"Tails!" Tails turned to see a purple and silver blur dash into the room.

/

"Are you okay?" Blaze was trying to shake him. The blonde fox looked so tired and drained.

"Tails, I'm so sorry!" She was tearing up. There was no way she could have prevented this but somehow she was feeling guilty. She hugged her friend tightly, muttering apologies through the sobs. She couldn't feel the blonde fox's arms around her but that didn't matter. She turned around for half a second (still holding Tails) to see Silver standing over Sonic's bed.

"B-blaze, is he gonna be okay?" Silver muttered. Blaze didn't even know what to say. She realized though, that she would need to be strong in this situation for Silver and Tails. Wiping the tears from her eyes with the back of her arm – she thought of some encouraging words for the blonde fox but turned back to see the blonde fox's legs give way under him and his body fell lifelessly to the floor.

"Tails!" She reached over to catch him but a blue blur beat her to the chase. Blaze stared in amazement at the sight in front of her.

/

Rouge walked around the hall making sure the tables were decorated correctly and all the chairs were in their right place. She checked the beautiful diamond watch she had stole-purchased.

6:15 pm

"Didn't Blaze say she was going to come around 5 to help me set up? Oh well, guess this is all up to me. It _is_ my party after all." She found herself sighing. She inwardly scolded herself. Here she was with a fancy party, a wonderful date coming later, and a group of friends that would be arriving shortly. She had no reason to sigh.

"It just sucks that I have to set up by myself!" She huffed, crossing her arms.

"Isn't it your party?" A voice sneered to her right. She would have recognized that voice anywhere.

"Well, I thought you weren't coming?" She turned to the midnight hedgehog with a smirk. Shadow smirked and turned his eyes to the decorations.

"I'm not. I just came to check out the place."

"You know, it really hurts that one of my closest friends isn't going to be at my fabulous event. Hun, c'mon now, do it for me?" She said with a wink. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Please, I won't be missed. Especially not by him…not that he'll be here anyway." He turned away from her gaze. For a second, the bat could have sworn she saw a hint of sadness in that sentence but it disappeared when the hedgehog looked up at her.

"Anyways, don't use that love potion you snatched off of Amy." The bat looked at him with confusion.

"W-wait a minute, how do you know about that?" She took half a step back. Hadn't that been at _her_ house? The midnight hedgehog never came by her place, and even if he_ had_ – she was a top thief. There was no way he could have seen how she had nicked that potion off of Amy.

Shadow just pointed at his green chaos emerald.

"But why do you care about love potions, didn't know you were into all of that stuff Shadow." She placed a hand on her hip seductively, changing the mood of the conversation. In all honestly, the black hedgehog was scaring her. There was something wrong with the way that he had known about her stealing that love potion. Why would he care? It was almost like…she mentally gasped. It was almost as if he had known she was going to steal it.

"Don't worry about that. Just don't use it? Yours isn't real, just like the other one I gave Amy."

"The other one? What are you talking about!" But with that the hedgehog snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Rouge took a step back, realizing she was once again alone in the hall. Now it was slightly creepy. She rubbed her arm as if she was cold, which she was not.

"What is he talking about?" She said in a hushed breathe – almost worried the hedgehog would return. First he didn't want to attend her party and now he was going on about love potions? She was so confused.

"What is who talking about?" Rouge heard a voice behind her and screamed. She covered her mouth when she realized it was her date – slightly startled and now highly annoyed.

"What is up with you? It's just me!" Knuckles huffed. Rouge couldn't help but feel relieved and ran up and hugged him.

"Oh thank goodness, I was so scared in here all alone!" As she hugged him she failed to notice Knuckles blushing at their close contact.

"Well, uh, you should have told me – I would have come earlier." He fixed the collar on his black suit – which Rouge was just noticing.

"Wait, yeah, what are you doing here already Red?" She asked. Usually she would have come up with some smart remark but she was still a bit jumpy.

"Well I was going to come at eight, like everyone else but I thought you could use some help. You've done a great job." He said with a thumb up and a toothy grin. Rouge couldn't help but blush.

"Well thank you Red! You know, decorating isn't the only thing I'm good at." She slightly closed her eyelids and smirked – watching the crimson echidna blush even deeper and cough uncomfortably.

Well maybe she wasn't _that_ jumpy.

"Maybe I should just…" He was interrupted by a ringing which made Rouge jump half a step.

"Would you calm down? You're freaking out again! It's just my phone." He said with a growl, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He checked the screen and muttered something before picking up the call.

"Yeah, Silver? Sonic's where? Amy did what? Okay I'll be right over." Rouge gave him a suspicious look.

"You're leaving me Red, really? We were having a grand time…" She said with a grin. Knuckles shook his head and glared at her.

"Sonic's in the hospital – I'm going to go find out what happened." Rouge's eyes widened.

"Wait what's going on?"

"Well Silver said Amy gave Sonic something to drink and it did something to him. Are you coming or do you have stick around?" He said turning around, starting to walk towards the door. Rouge shook her head.

"Yeah, I can lock up here, let me just get my jacket." Knuckles nodded and ran off to the door, Rouge headed to the back room to grab her jacket. _Thank goodness I finished this place up early!_

She raced into the room at the corner of the Hall and grabbed her black fur jacket from the closet. As she ran out of the room, she had an epiphany.

"Amy gave Sonic something to drink?" Her jaw dropped.

"No, Amy wouldn't be that stupid would she? And wasn't Shadow talking about how those love potions were…" She thought out loud again, the truth sinking in.

"Oh my god…Knuckles!" She screamed as she raced across the room to the exit.

/

_Damn! I just rock these cliffhangers huh? This story is getting so intense…but I think there are only a couple of chapters left. I have another idea for a story so I'm going to get that started as soon as possible! Thank you guys for all the positive feedback – it helps me write and make these crazy stories. What do you guys think is going to happen next? And what couples do you want other than SonicxTails and SilverxBlaze in my next story? Hope you enjoyed! Make sure you review! _

_-GeminiMercedes-_


	6. I Found Love

_-Love Potion- Chapter 6_

_SonicxTails, SilverxBlaze, KnucklesxRouge Enjoy!_

Tails felt so groggy he could barely feel the arms that enveloped his small body. He tried to shake his head but a constant throbbing in his cranium stopped him from doing that. He should have taken some more naps when he was sitting in the hospital, but he didn't want to miss Sonic walking up. He had made a promise to himself that he was going to tell him the second the blue hedgehog woke up. He had started to lose hope, he couldn't even deny that. And now he was so tired and sleep deprived that he almost knew he was eventually going to faint.

But Tails knew how linoleum tile was supposed to feel, and he wasn't feeling anything except for two arms holding him tightly and light puffs of air brushing against his face.

"W-who, who is that?" He tried to focus on whatever was in front of him.

_Blue?_

His heart skipped a beat. It couldn't be…no it just couldn't be. He had to have been dreaming.

"S-sonic, is that you?" A hand rubbed the dry tears that had remained on his face.

/

Blaze couldn't even believe her eyes. Sonic had jumped out of the hospital bed and grabbed Tails before he could fall to the floor. The blue hedgehog was still covered in wires and the machines were acting up because his breathing had changed so suddenly. Sonic was panting and looking around the room as if he was in a dream world. It was like watching a movie, but Blaze focused and turned to her fox friend.

"Sonic! Is Tails okay? I mean are you okay?" She said with a blush. The way Sonic was holding Tails seemed straight out of a fairy tale, damsel in distress story and she almost felt like she should have given them a moment.

"I'm okay, Tails are you okay? Tails don't leave me…" Sonic seemed to be mustering up some courage and Blaze held her breathe to hear what she hoped she would.

"I love you Tails. And, I'm sorry I kept avoiding the whole party thing, it's just I didn't want our business out there. But if I could take it all back, you would be the first person I'd ask." This widened Tails eyes, as if a bucket of water had splashed over him and threw him out of his dizziness.

Blaze and Silver were shocked too but before Silver could ask anything, Blaze grabbed his arm and ran out of the room. _Those two deserve some time together._ She thought with a smile.

/

"My best friend is in the hospital and we're going to Emerald Park? You've officially lost your mind bat; I can't understand anything you're doing tonight."

"Just trust me, I know you're worried about Sonic but we might be able to save him if we go find that other speedy hedgehog." Rouge shook her head and tightened her fist.

They were driving down an empty street in Knuckles' Cadillac escalade. Rouge had persuaded Knuckles to take a slight detour on the way to the hospital but had chosen not to explain to the red echidna why they were making said detour.

"_If I'm right about this, Shadow better set this straight." _She thought angrily. She turned to look out the window at the different restaurants which had line-ups of waiting couples standing down the street.

"That's so sweet. Wish I had a man that would take me to a fancy restaurant." She thought out loud. Rouge definitely surprised herself. She was the same chick flirting with everyone and their brother and yet she had never actually been on a nice dinner date. She had never had anyone take the next step and try to really impress her with fine wine and dining. Some people said guys were too intimidated by her. _Oh well_, she thought to herself.

Knuckles cleared his throat.

"Well uh, I was going to ask you to go with me to this opera show and dinner before you started planning that party of yours. I thought it would be too much for you to handle at one time so I thought it would just be nicer to attend your party." Rouge looked up with shock.

"Really, Red? You were going to do all that for me? Wow, should have read that one better." She rested her head on the side of her seat and got comfortable.

"Maybe after all of this we can just go to some quiet restaurant and get a booth in the back, relax, and have a grand time." She said with a smile, thinking out loud on purpose.

Knuckles smiled and turned into the Emerald Park parking lot.

"Yeah we should. Now honestly, why are we here? Don't make me regret trusting you." Rouge sighed.

"You know what, I have some business here, just wait in the car for five seconds, and I'll be right back." She winked and hopped out of the car. She shivered. It was not only dark outside but it was pretty chilling now. She took two steps towards the park when she heard someone clearing their throat behind her. She turned around to see Knuckles out of the car, in front of her with his jacket in his outstretched hand.

"Here, it's pretty cold. And I'm coming with you, its dark – don't know what sickos are out this late…" He placed the jacket around her shoulders and then walked past her.

Rouge stood still, shocked at the affection and protection the red echidna was showing her.

"Thanks Knuckles," She whispered as she ran up to catch up with him.

"It's this way, I'm pretty sure Shadow will be here." Knuckles turned his head to her.

"Shadow? Why are you looking for him?" She shook her head and started walking faster than her companion. He would get his answer when they found the midnight hedgehog.

The two walked through some forests and came up on a hill. This hill was pretty special as it was completely bare of the flora naturally found in the environment except for one large tree smack in the middle. Rouge stared up at the tree and noticed a pair of skates swinging back and forth from a branch.

"Get down here, Shadow!" She screamed, her voice echoing in their surroundings. There was a sound from the tree and then Shadow was standing in front of the bat and echidna tossing a chaos emerald up and down in his right hand.

"And you bothered me because?" He was clearly annoyed, but Rouge didn't care.

"You have to tell me what was in those love potions." She pointed her right index finger at him. The midnight hedgehog smirked.

"I'm serious Shadow, Sonic is in the hospital! What did you put in those? And why on earth would you give them to Amy?" Knuckles turned to her with surprise and shock.

"W-wait, Shadow you're behind Sonic being in the hospital? Why you…" He cracked his knuckles in anger. Rouge put an arm out to stop him.

"We aren't here for that Red," Shadow started laughing.

"You really think I would tell you my master plan? Never, the blue hedgehog deserved it anyways." For some reason, Rouge could tell he didn't fully believe that.

"But we've come so far! I mean we're supposed to be friends with everyone, and here you are spiking potions and giving them to that loon Amy! What's the deal?"

"You wouldn't understand…" The dark hedgehog muttered, holding up his chaos emerald. In half a second, he had disappeared. Rouge shook her head.

"What is up with him?" She said tapping her foot. She turned to her crimson companion, who was still looking confused.

"Sorry about this Red, I guess we are going to have to hope Sonic is better by now."

"No problem," Knuckles nodded, and just then his phone rang.

"Hello? He what? So he's alright then? Can't go in the room? Silver what are you talking about? Blaze said _who_ needs a moment? Okay, anyways – we're on our way." He hung up with a sigh.

"Sonic's okay? What a relief." Rouge smiled, Knuckles shook his head.

"Yeah but Silver said Sonic and Tails need a moment or something like that? I wonder what's going on today…" He rubbed his temples.

"Well it is Valentine's Day," Rouge said while walking past him. "Now c'mon now, your friends are waiting."

"By the way," The Bat turned back around.

"Thank you so much, for coming with me and trusting me. And for being my da-" She was cut off my lips pushing against her own. It took her half a second to realize the red echidna was kissing her. He didn't push more than lips though. _Such a gentlemen,_ she thought to herself.

"No problem, I had a great time with you actually." He winked and then began to walk past her. Rouge grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers.

_Damn, who would have I thought I would have found love on Valentine's Day? _She thought to herself with a smile and blush on her face.

/

"Tails, how are you feeling?" Sonic rubbed his friend's back. Tails was conscious now, sitting up in one of the chairs on the side of the room with Sonic sitting beside him.

"Did you really mean what you said, that you would have asked me first?" The blonde fox was trembling – as if he was waiting for the blue hedgehog to reject him. But Sonic just nodded.

"Yeah, I do. You know I'm not the best with emotions and all of that stuff but I really do l-love you." He blushed, which shocked Tails. Sonic was always smiling and hyper, this was a side Tails had never seen and he was smitten. Well, he was already in love but this just added to the infatuation.

"I love you too Sonic, and it was killing me not to just straight up ask you!" He said with a laugh.

"By the way how are you feeling?" Sonic rolled his eyes.

"I'm better but I wish I knew what was in that drink Amy gave me. I still have a slight headache…" He froze when Tails reached over and kissed him on the cheek.

"As long as your okay and here with me – that's all that matters." Tails whispered, causing Sonic to blush even deeper.

Now let's just be real here. Tails was acting all calm and collected towards Sonic but in his head this is what he was saying.

"_OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG Did I really just do that? What was I thinking? Is it too soon? Oh man!"_

His thoughts were interrupted by Sonic kissing him, on the mouth. It lasted only a second, but that felt like an eternity to the blonde fox. This is what he had been waiting for.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Tails." Sonic said with a smile. Tails just grabbed the blue hedgehog in a tight embrace.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sonic." He said into the blue hedgehog's chest.

/

"Why can't we go see Sonic?" Silver huffed as both he and Blaze sat down in the waiting room.

"Silver, you know Tails and Sonic are best friends – and Tails has been waiting for Sonic to wake up for a while, they should get a moment." The purple cat hummed as she flipped through a magazine.

"Fine, anyways. Blaze I got you something. Uh H-happy Valentine's Day." In an instant a bouquet of red roses appeared in his hands. Blaze was shocked.

"Silver, this is so nice. Thank you. Happy Valentine's Day." She gave her friend a hug, accepting the roses. She gave them a sniff and blushed.

"Silver, I actually wanted to tell you something-" She was cut off by the hedgehog kissing her on the cheek.

"Blaze, I-I really care about you and uh…Would you be my Valentine?" He blushed deeply and rubbed the back of his head. Blaze smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Of course Silver, I would love to be your Valentine. But only if you'll be mine!" She said with a wink. The still red hedgehog nodded and said nothing. Blaze held his hand tightly and used her other hand to continue going through her magazine.

This Valentine's Day had been amazing…She couldn't wait for the next one.

/

_So what did you guys think? I hope you all enjoyed Love Potion. I'm working on a sequel but it won't directly relate to this one but don't worry! Shadow's plans will be exposed in the next story! Please Review so I can know what to do better for my next story. You guys are amazing, reading your feedback made me so happy. The next story WILL be SonicxTails and SilverxBlaze, I know people were wondering. Anyways, see you guys soon! Hope you had a great Valentine's Day. _


	7. Sequel: No Regrets

Hey guys! It's GeminiMercedes here with a final update for "Love Potion" I've already posted the first chapter of the sequel to "Love Potion" called "No Regrets". It's a high school fiction and if you liked Love Potion you will definitely like this one. It is of course Sontails BUT I've also added Sonadow into the mix so I promise it will be interesting. Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story and enjoyed it as much as I did. I hope to see you guys in the review section for the new sequel.


End file.
